


Proof of Existence

by Kuriitama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, Feelings Realization, M/M, a little twisted pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Right, that day was 16th of June. A date Haruka found quite—no, really displeasing.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Proof of Existence

_[A fragment of memory—]_

It was already morning.

Haruka groaned lowly. His hand reached frantically to shut his alarm clock. Gah—why should he wake up on time today? Especially when this day was more despicable than any other boring and unreasonable days he went through.

Right, that day was 16th of June. A date Haruka found quite—no, really displeasing.

It was the mark of the moment he had been born into this unfair world, in this very despicable life of him. His birthday—shared with the very existence of his twin little brother.

Haruka really wanted to skip school so bad—he really did. Since this day was very special, though only for Kanata, not him. Hah, of course. Look at that boy who was now becoming the center of attention in class. His friends congratulated him, of course—showering him with so many greetings and love and… leaving nothing for Haruka.

…yeah, in the end Haruka never got anything. Everything was taken from him from the moment he was born. Was it a mistake that they were born as twin? Why did Kanata exist? He was the one who came to the world first, wasn’t he? And yet—why was it always Kanata?

Was there any meaning of his very existence?

.

And so that day went like usual. With nobody even bothered to look at Haruka. Of course not, all of their attention was directed at the ‘more attractive’ Kanata, after all. It was always like that, an annoying world of despise where Kanata was seen as the bright light while Haruka was not even looked as his shadow—Haruka was almost transparent to everyone.

That was why Haruka despised the very existence of Nijo Kanata. This disagreeable twin brother of him, who always smug so annoyingly in front of his face, dissing and pissing Haruka to his core— was the real Nijo Kanata. Nobody knew the wicked reality, not like they would believe it too if Haruka told anyone. Who would take the word of a transparent, useless existence like him anyway?

Kanata’s present was the only thing he received this year, again. An ugly small paper bag with no ribbon, no pattern, no love—containing a cheap cutter, coming with additional annoyance as his little twin brother smirked:

“Suits you perfectly, isn’t it—a plain cutter to cut your wrist since you always look like you want to die quickly. It won’t kill you, though. Since this dull cutter is just as useless as you. But who knows, maybe you’ll get some attention if you cut your wrist a little? Showing yourself off in a bright way like me is impossible for you, so getting to the dark side may help you better. Don’t you agree, Haruka?”

Haruka disliked it. The stupid gift with the sole intention of mocking, Kanata’s face which looked back at him as if it was a mirror itself, and the taunt he says as if it was a light joke. It should have been hurt—even though Kanata was right. Haruka was just a plain dull cutter—without the ability to cut his own misfortune or shape his life, a useless being that could no longer feel any hurt impact on his heart. Where was his heart again? Did he still have it? Or had it never been there all along?

Hah.

He glared at the smirking face of his little twin brother before slapping his hands. The paper bag along with the prize flung away, fell down and just laid there so uselessly.

.

.

.

And again, what was the meaning of life?

Haruka Wondered, as today he turned 17. Oh well, nothing much changed of course. He was still himself, while the world was still the very exact same world: a place that would never look and acknowledge his existence. It was fine, Haruka had already gotten used to it. Right. Having one more birthday with no happy moment was not a new thing for him.

He lazily strolled outside of his room, finding the usual silent atmosphere of Epsilon’s shared apartment. Well this was way better than his previous birthday—at least nobody in sight, and yes of course: no Kanata in sight.

So before his luck ran out, Haruka planned to quickly drink his water and then go outside as quick as he could—anywhere was fine. Going to school early was totally fine this year since hell yeah both him and Kanata were new transferred students anyway. Nobody in class shouldn’t have known about the twin’s birthday yet, right?

Really, Haruka was so prepared for any worst case scenario—getting too used to it to the point he didn’t really expect that the bell of their apartment was rung by a courier who shoved him a box, with a gift label on it—and to add the scariness, with Haruka’s name as the recipient.

Haruka’s face actually went pale, as he quickly signed the receipt of the parcel and slammed the front door on the sir courier’s face. He didn’t care about being rude whatsoever, not right now. The hell—what was inside this box? Who was the sender? Was it a real gift or a prank—maybe a prank from Kanata who constantly wanted to piss him off?

…but really, the baby blue wrapping was just so calming, to the point it scared him more. No, he didn’t want to hope for too much—no, this couldn’t be a real gift. There was no way—

He planned to open the package carefully for precaution, but in the end his fear took him over. He rashly tore the wrapping, rabidly unboxing the box in the name of curiosity toward the inside.

And just how much surprise he got after the content of the gift was revealed, to the point Haruka almost lost himself and scream vigorously, almost. It was a limited figure model of his favorite character in his also favorite tokusatsu show—which was only one person knew about this and—this is crazy—how come…!?

Haruka hurriedly searched inside the box, to find a small paper folded inside. As his hand tremblingly opened the paper, his suspicion finally got answered.

[Hello Haruka-kun, this is me… Nanahoshi Ren!]

[I accidentally found out about your birthday, since your younger twin, Kanata-kun writes it in his social media profile. I wonder why you don’t put yours… but I wish you two happy birthday! I hope you like the present, let’s talk about toku again when we both have time to meet!]

…right, it was definitely him. That Nanahoshi Ren.

As his knee got weak Haruka slowly fell down sitting on floor, with back leaning on wall. He held his birthday present once again. Hahaha. This is stupid—it really had been a while since the last time he got present from anyone. Moreover a delicate, mindful present like this. Hah… what a prank—how hurt, his chest felt tight, overwhelming. It never hurt when he was ignored or disliked by everyone, it never ached when Kanata purposefully messed with him. But why now…?

It was annoying, the way his tears were being too persistent to the point he was almost crying. Almost—he wouldn’t let anyone see him in this kind of pathetic state. Never. And of course the only thing he could think and manage to do is to run back as quickly as possible to his own room, with his heart throbbing furiously—with a box of present he held so dearly close on his chest.

This was stupid—as Haruka locked his room, he once again fell sitting on floor. So unfair—his life was… this situation too… everything was just so unfair to the point he got angry again after he hadn’t done for so long. Really, he really really wished that his life could be always warm just like this—he almost wished to become Ren’s little brother instead.

—he really wished for it, for Nanahoshi Ren.

As he once again thought about how screwed out his life was, Nijo Haruka curled his body—clinging the proof of someone acknowledging and remembering his existence, so tightly on his aching chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep in Jp it is already 16th of June ouo/  
> Happy birthday for Nijo twins~!!!!!
> 
> And yes this is me--who make a slightly dark fic instead of fluffy one. This is the fist time I write about someone oustide of argonavis and gyroaxia. With fewer information than 2 other band, I hope I can portray Haruka in the right track o)----( (gosh I'm kinda afraid, no self confidence even though Haruka is my fav in epsilon hahaha--)
> 
> (A/N 2):  
> ...wait I accidentaly gave same title with other fic by other person in this fandom aaaaa I'm sorry I didn't mean to :"""" (I always decide the title whimsically after finished writing---)


End file.
